Let Me Love You
by moonsiren06
Summary: She would celebrate life and live on through the pain. A lone tear escaped her emerald eyes and fell harmlessly on the blue petal. “I will live on and make this village powerful.” SasukeSakura
1. Death

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:** Angst

_**Summary:**_ She would celebrate life and live on through the pain. A lone tear escaped her emerald eyes and fell harmlessly on the blue petal. "I will live on and make this village powerful." Sakura is now 22 and a powerful ANBU captain. On a solo mission gone wrong she runs into Sasuke and her cold heart starts to melt once again. Can she convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha and her?

**Let me Love You**

- I -

_**Death**_

There was something wrong; she could feel it in the fibers of her being. She looked away from the wooden pole she had just been punching. Her emerald gaze drifted from the familiar red building, perched next to Hokage Mountain, to the familiar face of the fifth Hokage. Her eyes narrowed when she saw dark clouds begin to descend on the quiet village.

'_Something is definitely wrong…'_

She quickly picked up her pack from the grassy ground and turned to leave but was brought up short when a masked ANBU appeared before her.

"Sakura come with me quickly it's the Hokage," he whispered quietly.

Sakura felt a cold stab of fear crawl down her spine.

'_No…'_

She quickly took off after the ANBU, a mere blur in the evening light. When they reached the hospital, Sakura made her way through the hospital.

'_Room 121.'_

Her emerald eyes gazed at the black numbers etched on the door. She hesitantly reached out her hand and pushed the door open, stepping inside. When she entered the room Naruto, Shizune, and an elder all looked up. Sakura's eyes glanced at Naruto and what she saw in his blue orbs caused fear to course through her. Her melancholy eyes drifted to the white bed behind Naruto and the still person lying there. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat weakly.

Her gaze took in the familiar blonde hair, the purple mark on her forehead.

"Sensei…" She whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from the pale face.

Tsunade's caramel colored eyes opened and Sakura's emerald eyes softened. Tsunade smiled weakly up at her student.

"Sakura I thought you would never come…" She started to cough and Sakura saw blood start to trickle down the side of her chin.

"Tsunade-sensei what's wrong?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and swallowed, turning her head to face Sakura more fully.

"Sakura… I'm dying; it's far past my time to go….I want you to know that… that I'm proud of you, you have far exceeded any expectations I had." She coughed again and more blood trickled down her chin.

"Sensei please don't talk anymore, your making it worse; please just rest so you can get better."

Tsunade shook her head gently. "I'm sorry Sakura, It's my time to go, I just wanted to say goodbye." Her eyes drifted to the quiet blond haired man behind Sakura.

"Naruto thank you for letting me believe in myself again… With the last of my power I will grant you your dream… you will be the next and 6th Hokage of Konoha."

Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock, his mind hardly registering the words he had just heard.

"But Hokage-sama, we can't let the Kyuubi…" the elder spoke up, red faced.

"Enough! This man has done more for this village then you know; he deserves to be the Hokage!" Her eyes softened when they turned back to Naruto's shocked face.

"Naruto you will be a good leader, protect this village with your life as I have, I love you Naruto… never forget that."

Naruto nodded silent tears flowing down his cheeks. Tsunade turned back to Sakura and she smiled.

"Sakura help him, he will need you there… Make sure my last wish as Hokage is followed through." She lifted her hand weakly and rested it gently on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed. Sakura smiled a rare smile and she gently bent down and hugged the one woman she had looked up to for a majority of her life.

"I will sensei, I love you … thank you… for everything," she whispered in her ear.

She felt Tsunade smile against the skin of cheek and then she felt her go limp in her arms. Sakura clutched at the lifeless body harder as if to try to keep the life she had loved so much in its body. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks, her emerald eyes filled with sorrow. After what seemed like hours she let the limp body slip from her grasp and she gently kissed Tsunade's forehead.

"Good bye… sensei."

She moved from the small bed and bowed her head respectfully and then walked out of the door never once looking back.

-0o0-

Sakura's eyes gazed at the picture of her sensei, the 5th Hokage, smiling, her honey brown eyes sparkling with life. She stepped forward as the line moved again. All around her the ninja of Konoha, all dressed in black lined up, white flowers in hand. She looked down at her own flower; unlike the others hers was not white. Her emerald eyes drifted to the front of the line where Shizune had just added her flower to the pile already forming before the picture.

Sakura had been shocked, as well as most of the village, at the Hokage's sudden death. She knew that lately Tsunade had not been acting herself. She had closed herself up more frequently working late into the night on papers.

After Tsunade had died in her arms last week, Shizune had explained that Tsunade had known for a while now that she was dying. She was determined to write out her wishes for the future Hokage. Shizune had said that Tsunade had used a technique that prevented her from getting injured in battle but at the same time it shortened her life because it caused her cells to multiply rapidly which can only be done three times in a person's life. The first time Tsunade had performed this technique she had been twenty, the second was when she fought Orochimaru with Jiriaya and Naruto, and the third had been during the war that had ended seven years previously. Sakura stepped forward again.

The war had been against the last of the sound Nin, many rogue and missing Nin, and the leaders had been Akatsuki. The village had come a long way from the wreckage it was years before but if you looked closely you could still see the affects of the war. It had taken two years to defeat them but in the end Konoha had prevailed and defeated Akatsuki, now only one remained from the group.

'_Uchiha Itachi…'_

She withdrew from her thoughts and stepped forward to face the picture of Tsunade. She knew she would miss the willful and ill tempered woman, but she would move on and help Naruto. She would always remember her and she will always do her best to live up to being her one and only apprentice.

She placed her blue flower on top of the mass of white flowers. She knew many people had looked at her oddly when she had showed up with the blue flower in hand but she didn't care, this had been her sensei's favorite flower. Tsunade had asked her to be happy and live on and for that reason she would not mourn her sensei's life by adding a white flower to the many already present. She would celebrate life and live on through the pain. A lone tear escaped her emerald eyes and fell harmlessly on the soft blue petal.

"I will live on and make this village powerful."

She turned away from the pictures and took her place back in line between Kakashi and Naruto, the last two people she loved dearly.

-0o0-

A week had past since the funeral and the village was a dreary place. The villagers walked the streets, sadness radiating from them in waves. Even though Tsunade had been an ill tempered woman and very strict she had found a way into the hearts of the villagers. They saw past her rough exterior to the inner Tsunade who loved her village and the people in it. They had learned to lover her dearly and now they felt that they had lost yet another loved one to the hated war that had ended so long ago. Soon after the funeral the late Hokage's wishes had been revealed to the rest of the village. Many have come to care for the Kyuubi container and they had accepted him over many years of seeing the happy boy come and go through the streets of the village. Many knew the power of the man and welcomed the idea of such a powerful Hokage.

Sakura stood behind Naruto as he donned the usual red and white Hokage hat and robes. Her emerald eyes held a spark of happiness at seeing her long time friend and teammate finally reach his goal. She could see the happiness in his eyes, and she knew as she watched him look down upon the villagers below that he would be a great Hokage and a wonderful leader.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, 6th Hokage of Konoha give my life and all my power to protecting and leading the village of Konoha to prosperity and peace. I will continue in the goal of the first and second Hokage to create a powerful village full of happiness and peace," Naruto's strong voice boomed over the quiet villagers.

He walked away from the ledge of the giant red building and turned to the eight elders and his former team mates that stood behind him. He could hear the villagers cheering in appreciation and he couldn't help but smile finally feeling a sense of peace within him knowing that the villagers had finally acknowledged him as a person and not as the Kyuubi. He finally felt happiness bubble inside him for the first time in years. His blue gaze shifted to Sakura and his smile faded into a small frown. Even though he could see a small glint of happiness in her green eyes, it was only a small glint. It saddened him to see the girl that used to be so expressive and full of love and caring slowly turn into such a cold person. Over the last seven years he had seen his best friend grow colder and colder. Her expressive green eyes had become more and more guarded until now when you looked into her eyes you saw nothing, her eyes had become blank like Sasuke's eyes.

He knew that she had changed ever since the end of the war. Many of their friends had died since then and he knew that Tsunade's death had impacted her greatly. He just hoped that he didn't lose his friend anymore then she had already withdrawn from him.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note**

So that's the first chapter how do you guys like it so far? I usually don't like the Sasuke/Sakura pairing but I got an idea and I decided to write this story. I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm still in the process of writing my Kakashi/Sakura fic Of Love and Betrayal. Well I'll update next week and please review I love getting reviews! Ja Ne!

Next chapter:

Naruto sends Sakura on a solo mission to follow up on rumors of uprising against Konoha. The mission goes wrong and Sakura finds herself fighting for her life. What happens when she finds her self unconscious and a very familiar male hovering over her….


	2. Failed Missions

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: **violence, adult language

Previous Chapter:

He knew that she had changed ever since the end of the war. Many of their friends had died since then and he knew that Tsunade's death had impacted her greatly. He just hoped that he didn't lose his friend anymore then she had already withdrawn from him.

- II -

_**Failed Missions**_

She was going to KILL Naruto when she got back! He had said this was going to be an _easy_ mission, so _easy_ in fact that she didn't need any partners with her. He said that all she had to do was go to a village a couple of miles out of the fire country to inquire about a gang who were spreading rumors about a new uprising against Konoha.

He said that she had to get there ask some questions and get out, "no big deal" as he had put it.

Well that "no big deal" turned into her ending up running for her life, almost out of chakra and silently thinking of the many ways she would kill her blond haired friend when she got back.

When she had left for the mission she had been confident that she would be in and out fast and she would be back in Konoha in no time. But she guessed Kami had something against her because the mission started to go wrong from the beginning. First of all the minute she took a step outside the Konoha main gate it had started to thunder signaling to her that she was running straight into a huge storm, which to say the least she was anything but happy about. She had continued traveling until she got to the village Naruto had told her was where the gang hung out most of the time. The minute she got there she knew something was wrong. She had forgone her ANBU uniform for simple peasant clothing as cover. She had covered her unique pink hair with a woolen shawl and had looked the perfect peasant girl.

She had snuck into one of the many bars in the village and had immediately felt like she was being watched. Her sharp emerald eyes looked around the dark bar roaming over the sad looking occupants that were drowning away their lives in alcohol.

She immediately felt a small tingling feeling when she felt her personal bubble being breached. She resisted the urge to quickly jump out of the way and punch a hole through the person who dared get so close to her. She demurely turned slightly and gazed at the disgusting oaf of a man that had stumbled up to her. He possessively curled a fat dirt infested arm around her waist and pulled her unwilling body up against his.

"Hey there pretty girl, what are you doing in a place like this? Looking for some fun?" the man asked his slimy voice washing over her, making her skin crawl.

"Please mister I meant no harm I just got lost is all? Please let me go… I-I promise not to come back," She said purposely stumbling over her words.

The man laughed raucously and pressed her closer to his immense form. She managed to wiggle out of his grasp quickly sidestepping his attempts to snag her back to his body. She scurried out of the bar having more then enough of that man. She slipped into another bar which was much livelier and she knew that she had come to the right place seeing a large amount of men at the end of the bar. She counted ten in total and from the looks of it they were much more then just a gang of men. She could feel the chakra signals coming from them, even though it was low.

For the next couple of hours she quietly made her way around the different bars asking about any rumors or trying to listen to any conversations that Konoha had been mentioned in. She finally found that she had wasted her time coming to the place because from the different stories she had picked up on, the 'gang' was just a bunch of thugs who thought they were big and bad because they knew a couple of ninja moves. She walked a little ways out of the village and stepped into the shade of the forest. She quickly shed her outer clothing and donned her ANBU mask and white over cloak. She personally hated wearing this crap because she thought the cloak was just too cumbersome and heavy. She thought there was no point in wearing the cloak other then for better cover when on missions but the fact that she was a Captain meant she had to wear the white cloaks and she truly hated them.

She sighed and started to make her way back home, kind of glad that the rain had finally stopped. She had only walked a couple of yards before she felt that she was definitely not alone. She froze mid step and looked around her, her eyes scanning the road and the forest beyond. When she suddenly heard laughter she spun around to see the same group of men that had been at the second bar she went in, standing leering at her.

She sneered under her mask and secured the bag on her shoulders, getting ready for the fight she knew was coming.

"What an honor, a Konoha ANBU captain, now I wonder why you would be roaming around these parts," a large man said.

She assumed he was the leader of the pack and she turned to face him. He was almost as disgusting as the man that had practically manhandled her. He towered over her and his enormous height was not the only big thing about the man. Her lip curled in disgust as she studied all of his lackeys who hovered behind him. They were all as big and gross as their leader.

"What do you want? I'm not here to deal with you, I'm just passing through," she said coldly.

The men started to laugh and she realized that they had made the fatal mistake of becoming cocky once finding out that she was female.

"What our luck a female ANBU captain… you must think you're really strong huh?" the man took a step in her direction and she immediately started channeling her chakra to her hands and feet.

"Come here so I can take that mask off of you, why don't you show us your pretty little face Konoha slut!"

Sakura's pink brow began to tick and she felt a cold fury begin to build within her.

'_Konoha slut? How original.'_

She still held back not letting her temper get the better of her. She wanted to avoid fighting at all costs, because frankly she was outnumbered and she knew that she would get injured having to fight all of these men at once. But today was just not her day because at that precise moment they had moved to surround her at a surprising speed. She crouched down now weary.

'_These are definitely not normal gang members… they are too fast to be normal men.'_

She spun around just in time to dodge a punch that came flying at her head. Soon after that she was dodging a flurry of punches and kicks. A half hour later she had managed to kill half of the men but she was severely drained of chakra and if she continued she would just end up getting killed or worse captured. After throwing one last punch she spun around and disappeared in a flurry of Sakura blossoms.

She quickly ran through the forest not caring about the branches that snagged at her cloak. She had used Genjustu on them hopefully that would keep them there for enough time for her to get a safe distance away. But as she had mentioned earlier Kami was just a sick son of a bitch because not even five minutes later she felt the chakra signals of five men and they were getting closer.

"Fuck this is just not my freakin day!" she swore viciously under her breath.

She picked up the speed, her tired legs burning with the intense need to stop. She pushed past the pain and forced her legs to keep pumping, taking her further and further away from the loud men that pursued her. She ripped through a couple of branches and stopped short as she found herself before a very large and very full river. She gazed over the river to the other bank knowing she didn't have the strength to jump that distance. She glanced behind her when she heard a man's voice even closer.

'_Kuso! They're getting closer.'_

She decided that anything would be better then getting captured by that bunch; she knew exactly what they would do to her and she was determined to not get captured by them. She prayed that Kami would give her a break for once and she dived into the bone chilling water. She was instantly taken by the strong current down the river. It took all her might just to keep afloat enough to breath but when she looked ahead of her, she felt a small smirk grace her trembling lips.

She knew it; she fuckin knew that she was not that lucky. Ahead of her the raging water gave way to what she assumed to be a very large waterfall by the sounds of the crashing water far below. She tried to swim against the current to the opposite bank but she was just not strong enough and she was swept over the edge of the falls and down into the jagged rocks below.

-0o0-

A familiar dark haired man walked slowly down the bank of the river. He could hear the loud crashing of the falls ahead of him and he decided he would rest for the night here. He slowly made his way further along the river but his obsidian eyes narrowed when he saw something ahead of him. He quietly made his way to the object and realized it was a body and not a log as he had first thought. He crouched next to the unmoving body, and rolled the person over. His blank eyes narrowed when he saw a mask covering the person's face, a very familiar type of mask. He took in the white cloak and the mask and realized just who or perhaps where this person was from.

'_An ANBU from Konoha.'_

His mind raced, knowing it was not a good idea to meddle in Konoha's affairs after all he was an S-Class criminal in their eyes. But he couldn't help but feel that he should stick around and at least see what was wrong with the person. He scanned the body again and found that there were many places where the cloak was ripped and slashed and blood was oozing out. He moved his hand to remove the mask from the person's face, suddenly curious as too who this person was. His hand was stopped when a slender hand flashed out and captured his wrist in a crushing hold. He winced inwardly, surprised that his wrist bones hadn't snapped at the immense pressure.

"Kuso!" He heard a very feminine voice say under the mask and his eyes snapped back to the masked face. The immense hold she had on him loosened and the hand fell limply to the ground.

He knew that the woman had slipped into unconsciousness and he moved his hand again to take the mask off. When he did his eyes immediately filled with surprise and for the first time in seven years his dark gaze fell onto the familiar face of Haruno Sakura.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note**

So how do you guys like the fic so far? Usually I have a hard time getting down Sasuke's character but don't worry I'll try my best to keep him in character. If you guys have any comments or suggestions please review! Thanks for reading and I'll be updating next week sometime. Ja Ne!

Next chapter: what will Sasuke do with the wounded and unconscious Sakura? Will he stick around long enough for her to recover? And what will be Sakura's reaction be to seeing Sasuke again?


	3. Old Friends, New Hatred

**Disclaimer**I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: **Adult language

Previous chapter:

He knew that the woman had slipped into unconsciousness and he moved his hand again to take the mask off. When he did his eyes immediately filled with surprise and for the first time in seven years his dark gaze fell onto the familiar face of Haruno Sakura

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

- III -

_**Old Friends, New Hatred**_

The mask fell from his numb fingers, all but forgotten, as his dark gaze studied the familiar, yet oddly foreign face before him. He sliced the white cloak from her body and pulled the soggy clothing from her. As the hood of the cloak fell from her head, her familiar pink hair was revealed to his eyes. He studied her face, still not believing his bad luck to have run into Sakura of all people. She looked mostly the same as the last time he had seen her except the baby fat had disappeared from her face giving her face a more heart shaped look. Her pink hair was the same but a little longer and held into a pony tail instead of being let down. His eyes lingered on a small scar that ran down the length of her pink eyebrow. His brows furrowed and he frowned wondering where she had gotten that scar from. As soon as the thought entered his mind he roughly pushed it away and got to his feet. He should leave; he didn't want to get involved with Konoha anymore. That was a part of his past and he never intended to live long enough to see the place again. His cold eyes wondered back to the unconscious woman and felt a small tug at his heart; he knew that he couldn't just leave her there.

'_I'll heal her wounds but when she wakes up I will leave.'_

He decided and lifted her light weight into his arms.

-0o0-

Sasuke replaced the hot cloth with a cool one onto Sakura's warm forehead. He had found a large cave and had laid Sakura out onto a blanket he had found in her bag. He had stripped her of her wet clothes and covered her with his spare shirt as her clothes dried. He couldn't help but see the numerous scars that she had all over her body and he once again found himself wondering just what kind of life she had been leading. He looked through her pack and found it mostly filled with medical supplies and some scrolls that he assumed were apart of her mission. He took out the medical supplies wondering when she had started carrying so many supplies. As he tended to the numerous gashes on her person his eyes kept on wandering to her face. She had a small frown on her lips and he could tell she was dreaming from the movement of her eyes under her eyelids. His eyes roamed down her body looking for any other wounds and found that there were nasty bruises beginning to form on her stomach and her left arm. He frowned and lightly skimmed his fingers over the bruises seeing that her ribs were broken and her shoulder was dislocated. He wrapped more bindings around her stomach lifting her limp body a little to get around her torso. When he was finished with that he moved to her arm. He quickly moved her arm causing it pop back into place. At that instant Sakura's emerald eyes snapped open and she shot up, her hand automatically shooting to her arm.

"Fuck!" she groaned and leaned heavily on her other hand. Her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings quickly and found that she was in a large cave. There was a small fire in the middle of the cave and she was laid out on her mat. Her bag was a couple of feet away open and its contents laid out. Her eyes fell on a long familiar looking sword laying a couple inches from her. A sandaled foot came into her sight and she followed the foot up to a very familiar face. A face that had haunted her nightmares and a face that she hated with every fiber of her being.

Sasuke gazed down into cold emerald eyes. He watched as her eyes become colder and colder until he was sure he would freeze under her gaze. Her lips turned into an ugly scowl and a single pink eyebrow rose.

"Uchiha, what a surprise to run into you here," she said her words dripping with sarcasm.

Sasuke's brows rose a fraction but other then that he showed no sign that her tone bothered him.

"Where are we and what the hell are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be out chasing after your stupid brother somewhere," Sakura asked inspecting her wounds carefully.

She knew that she was still very low on chakra but she had enough to heal her ribs and her shoulder. She formed a set of seals and brought her glowing green hand to her ribs.

Sasuke staid silent, not bothering to answer her former questions. He watched her silently as she healed her ribs, his obsidian orbs studying her eyes. Until now he hadn't seen her green eyes and what he saw in them both surprised and saddened him.

He remembered the Sakura from his childhood was always so out going and high spirited. Her emerald eyes always shown with life and happiness, even when she was crying. He remembered the last time he had seen her was when Konoha had won the war against Akatsuki and their followers. They had killed off all Akatsuki members but Uchiha Itachi. He knew why they let him go, it was because of him, they wanted to give him the chance at his revenge and some part of him warmed at the thought of their sacrifice. It was then that he had turned his back on his former teammates again. He had informed them that they didn't need to worry about Orochimaru because he had killed him. Then his blank eyes had taken one last look at Naruto, whose blue eyes held understanding and pain. Naruto knew that Sasuke would never be able to live in Konoha again until he took his revenge and he had finally come to terms with that fact. Sasuke's black eyes had fallen to Sakura, who had tears falling from her pain filled eyes. He could see the immense pain and longing their, causing his heart to constrict painfully in his chest. He knew how much he was hurting these people that had believed in him, but he had decided long ago that he would devote his life to avenging his clan. He had turned his back and walked away from them once again. If he would have turned back he would have seen the dark look that came over Sakura's face as she watched him willingly walk away from her yet again. He would have seen the cold rage leak into her eyes; he would have seen the hate that darkened her eyes to a deep turquoise. But he didn't look back, in so doing he never saw all of this, he was oblivious to the decision a certain Kinochi had made on that day.

Drawing out of his thoughts he gazed down at Sakura who had just finished healing her shoulder. She lay back weakly and let out a large sigh.

"I can take care of myself now, Uchiha. Go stroke your pride somewhere else you're not needed here anymore," Sakura all but spit out.

Sasuke frowned and walked to the fire adding another log.

"You need to rest your chakra is depleted," he said simply sitting down next to the fire.

Sakura scowled in response but said nothing, not feeling the need to argue with him. She knew that he was right, her chakra was indeed severely depleted and she needed to rest or she would never get back to Konoha and rip a certain blonde's balls off.

"That ass better fuck Hinata one last time before I come home because when I get back he's loosing whatever balls he has," Sakura mumbled under her breath, her emerald eyes sparking fiercely with anger.

Sasuke's eyes shifted slightly when he heard the comment Sakura had made and he couldn't help but smile at her vulgar comment. He never took her for the swearing type but then again it _had_ been seven years… people change. He heard her shift behind him and then he heard her breathing even out, signaling she had finally fallen asleep. He let out a sigh of relief and let the tenseness flow from his shoulders. He gazed intently into the fire, his eyes slightly glazed over. He didn't know why he was here. He had avoided running into Konoha ninja's for years now and he didn't know why he had even bothered to stop and save this one. Especially this one. Sasuke shifted so that he could see Sakura who slept facing him.

He remembered the uniform she had on and the tattoo she had on her right shoulder.

'_She is apart of ANBU now, which means she has gotten powerful. I wonder if Naruto has become part of ANBU as well…'_

Sasuke was slightly surprised and very unfamiliar with the idea of Sakura becoming ANBU, he had always thought that she would stop at Jounin and then settle down and have a family, she had always seemed like she wanted to end up that way. His gaze drifted back to her face and he studied her sleeping face carefully. Even though she had looked the same at first sight, she had indeed changed. Her eyes no longer held innocence or happiness, all he saw when he looked into those emerald depths was…. Nothing. It unnerved him slightly because her eyes were so similar to his own. He didn't know why he was still here, she had told him to leave, and she obviously didn't want him here. But for some reason he didn't want to leave, he was curious about her and how she had ended up being ANBU. His gaze narrowed as they landed on the scar on her brow. He was curious as how she had gotten that and the many other scars that were on her body.

'_I will stay; at least until I know she can make it back to Konoha on her own.'_ He decided.

Sakura could hear his deep even breathing and she felt her skin tingle as she felt his gaze on her once again. She didn't know why he kept on looking at her, but it was starting to really annoy her. She had become an expert at deceiving people when it came to being asleep or unconscious. She was an expert at the body and she could pretend she was unconscious or sleeping without a moments thought. As she continued to breathe deeply she thought about her predicament. She was safe for now; it would take her two days to recuperate to her full strength. She just hoped that Sasuke left before then because frankly she was not in the mood to deal with him at that point. She had left him behind long ago, accepting their different fates. She had decided to leave Sasuke in the past and move on and that's exactly what she had done. She had moved on from loving him to hating him, even despising him. He was the reason that she drove herself so hard to become as skillful as she was today. He was the reason why she never smiled anymore. He was the reason why whatever heart she had left was covered in ice. That last day… the day that the war had finally ended, was the day that her and Naruto had seen Sasuke again. He had come looking for his brother but instead he had bumped into them. Naruto had accepted by that time that Sasuke had chosen to leave Konoha on his own will and had not tried to keep Sasuke from leaving. He had told Sasuke to choose between their friendship and living a lonely life of an avenger. He had chosen the latter.

That was the day, as she watched his fading back; she made a promise to herself. She promised that she would hate Uchiha Sasuke with all her being. She would become cold, unfeeling, and powerful so that next time she ran into the Uchiha she could laugh in his face instead of cry her eyes out. That was the last day she had cried, until Tsunade had died. She had to admit she had not expected to run into the Uchiha any time soon, let alone have him take care of her.

'_I'm surprised the heartless bastard has it in him to think about someone other then himself.'_

She almost felt sick at the thought of how weak she felt. It was as if she was cursed to always appear weak before the Uchiha. She hated it, she hated feeling so weak and out of control. She had to recuperate fast; because the faster she got better the sooner she could leave his presence. When she had seen him again she had felt that familiar pull at her heart. She knew that some part of her still loved him. But she refused to let that part of her dominate, she would leave his sorry ass, let him see her back for once.

Even though one part of her was slightly curious as to what he was doing here, she didn't want to ask. She didn't want to talk anymore then she had too to the Uchiha.

She slid her eyes open halfway and stared unseeing at the rocky ground of the cave.

"Why haven't you left?" She whispered.

Sasuke's gaze shifted to Sakura who had her eyes open again.

"Why do you care?" he asked, successfully avoiding answering her question.

She opened her eyes more fully and glanced up at his face. His face was so hauntingly familiar. He still had the same silky black hair, the same emotionless onyx eyes and the same velvety voice that had always sent shivers throughout her body. She noticed that he had grown taller towering above her petite 5'5" height. His slender body had become more muscular and much more defined. She tore her eyes from his body and stared at the fire.

"I don't, your presence just annoys me," She said

Sasuke smirked and folded his arms before him. "If my presence is so annoying then why don't you get up and leave, after all this _is_ my cave."

Sakura's eyes snapped back to his. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was joking around with her.

Sakura scoffed at that thought. _'Yea right, _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke joking? Those three words didn't even belong in the same sentence together.'_

She sat up gingerly and removed the shirt; she presumed was his and stood up. She saw that she was naked except for the bandages on her and her bindings and panties. She didn't care that she was all but naked; she had lost her modesty long ago. She made her way over to her clothes that had dried by then and pulled down her pants and loose tang top. She walked back over to her makeshift bed and deposited her clothes. She then brought her hands to her bindings and began to unwind them from her breasts. She glanced at Sasuke and noticed he had looked away.

"Are we shy now Uchiha? Never guessed you to be the bashful type," She said sarcastically as she continued to remove her bindings. Sasuke frowned slightly at her comment and shifted his gaze back to her and locked his obsidian orbs with her emerald eyes. Seeing the challenge she smirked and met his eyes dead on. Dropping her bindings she walked to her bag, her breast bare to the world. She didn't really care, she only saw her breast as a weapon to be used against men on missions that required her to lure and kill her victims. She bent down and pulled a dry set of bandages out and a dry set of panties. She hated wearing wet clothes but most of all she hated wearing wet panties it annoyed her to no end. She made her way back to her cot and began rebinding her breasts. She looked back at Sasuke to find him frowning his eyes staring intently at her bared breasts.

She smirked, "How flattering to know that even the cold Uchiha Sasuke finds interest in my breasts," She said continuing to wrap the bandages tightly around her chest flattening them.

"Where did you get all those scars?" he asked quietly, still frowning.

"That's what happens when you get raped and tortured," she said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

Sasuke's black orbs flew to hers, surprise clearly written in them.

"When… how did it happen?"

"You don't have to look so mortified, it's no big deal, it's happened enough times to where it doesn't affect me anymore," she said shrugging her shoulders again.

Sasuke's frown deepened and he made his way over to her and sat next to her causing her to tense up.

"Repeatedly? This happened to you repeatedly?"

Sakura hooked the end of her binding and stood up, sighing. "Look Uchiha I don't know if you know this but Kinochi are expected to go on missions that require them to have sex with a man and then kill him. It's a way of life and every Kinochi has to experience it. It just happens that the first mission I went on where I had to go undercover was with a man that had unusual ways of getting aroused. He liked to torture and rape and that's what he got off on so I had to go along with it. That's where all these scars are from but that was a long time ago," She said waving her hand dismissively.

She curled her fingers around her panties and pulled them down stepping out of the openings. She then bent down and extracted her clean pair and slipped those on, along with her black pants and loose top. When she was finished she sat down and looked back at Sasuke who was still looking at her.

"Look is their something on my face or something because you're really annoying me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she said sighing.

"You have changed, Sakura."

Sakura scoffed. "Do you think that I would stay the same girl who followed you blindly and cried at every little thing? I grew up because I had to grow up," She said and lay down.

"Now if you don't mind I need to get to sleep," She said and turned her back to him, her hand curled around a kunai.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Author's Note**

So that's the third chapter and Sakura and Sasuke have finally met and talked. So what do you think have I portrayed Sasuke to your liking? I hope I have even though he hadn't done much talking in this chapter. Well please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Ja Ne!

Next Chapter:

Sakura wakes up to find Sasuke gone, has he gone for good? She still is not strong enough to travel so she decides to stay another day in the cave. While she meditates she begins to think about old memories and feelings.


	4. Training

**Disclaimer**I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:**

Last Chapter:

"You have changed, Sakura."

Sakura scoffed. "Do you think that I would stay the same girl who followed you blindly and cried at every little thing? I grew up because I had to grow up," She said, lying down.

"Now if you don't mind I need to get to sleep," She said and turned her back to him, her hand curled around a kunai.

- IV -

_**Training**_

Sasuke's black eyes studied the clear water he stood in, scanning its debts for any movement. He saw a fish swim swiftly by his foot and in a flash of an eye that same fish was on the end of his kunai. He threw the fish to the bank and it joined its three other wiggling brothers. He sighed and slipped his kunai back into a hidden pouch under his white robe and stepped out of the cold water. Early that morning he had gotten up from his meditation and left the cave to hunt for food. He didn't know why he didn't just leave, it was clear that Sakura could take care of herself but something in him just wouldn't let him walk away from her again. He still planned on leaving tomorrow, by then he figured she would be good enough to travel. Even though he had killed Orochimaru long ago he still searched for more power and for his brother. He had roamed the country side searching but to no avail. It seemed as if his brother had disappeared from the face of the earth. So for the past several years he had both avoided Konoha ninja and searched in the shadows for his brother so he could finally avenge his clan. He knew that once he killed his brother he had to achieve his next goal which was to revive his clan. He had been worrying about that part a lot lately. He knew that he was seen as an S-class criminal in Konoha and he didn't know if he could ever go back, let alone revive his clan. Sasuke kneeled down on the bank and began gutting and cleaning the fish. He had to admit in all the years he had traveled alone and even before when he was under Orochimaru's tutelage he had never really thought about his old team members he had always been so power hungry when he was with Orochimaru and even after he had hungered for more power, so much so that he only thought about it and how to get it. It was only two years ago when he had started to change. On his travels he had met an old man who used to be an ex ninja himself. He had gotten through Sasuke's power hungry mind and shown him a sense of peace that Sasuke had embraced. He had learned much from the old man and he knew that if he hadn't run into him two years ago he probably would have been dead by now.

'_Yanai…'_

He had to admit he missed the old geezer. For two years he studied under him and learned to control his curse seal from taking over, and he also learned to control his chakra so much so that he had gained much more power in the short time he was with Yanai then in all the years he had searched for power himself.

Now-a-days he would meditate regularly to keep his mind and his curse seal under control. He cursed his younger mind who had unknowingly cursed him to endure the pain of the curse seal for the rest of his life. Even though the vile man was long dead he still mocked him from the grave because his curse seal never disappeared from his neck. He stood and washed his hand in the cool clear water and then dropped the clean fish into a bag and made his way back to the cave.

His thoughts drifted back to the woman that occupied the cave and his brows furrowed.

Just as he had changed over the years so had Sakura. She had lost that innocence and radiating happiness that he had always admired in her. Now she was all cold hard steel and nothing more. He wondered what had happened in her life that made her change into such a cold person. He remembered the conversation they had last night. He still couldn't grasp his mind around the fact that she had been raped and tortured numerous times and she dismissed it so casually.

He didn't know why but he had an urge to break through that cold mask of hers and bring out the person beneath, the Sakura he had known in his childhood. He never wanted her of all people to become so cold and it saddened him that she had changed so much in his absence.

He shook his head a little reminding himself that he only had one more day with her before he went back to roaming the country side alone and she went back to her life in Konoha.

-0o0-

Sakura slowly slid her emerald eyes open, her hand tightening around the kunai still clutched tightly in her fist. She slowly sat up and looked around seeing that she was alone in the cave. Some part of her was a little disappointed but she pushed that part away roughly.

"It's not like you didn't know that was what was going to happen Sakura," She said aloud and got up from her makeshift bed. She stretched her body out, waking her muscles up for the usual morning practice. She knew that her chakra had not fully recovered but she was good enough to do some light training. She slipped her kunai into the pouch wrapped around her leg and slipped on her black gloves. She went to her pack and pulled out a healing salve and new wraps. She slowly unwound the wraps that Sasuke had put on last night and cleaned out her many wounds. She decided against using her healing because she didn't want to deplete her chakra anymore then she had when she healed her rips and shoulder last night. She put on the healing salve and rewrapped her healing wounds with fresh binds. When she was finished she stood and stretched out her legs, she would do her usual running but she would not do her Ninjutsu exercise instead she decided to only work with Taijutsu today. She ran out of the cave and through the maze of trees making sure to stay in hearing range of the raging waterfall to her left. She continued running until her shirt was damp with sweat and the small hairs that had slipped out of its binding stuck to her sweaty forehead. She slipped the annoying hairs behind her ear and changed directions to head for the river. Her mind kept on moving to think about Sasuke's sudden appearance. She knew that she had to report this to Naruto but in a way she was reluctant. Even though she hated the man, she didn't want to turn him in. She figured that he still hadn't found his brother and she wondered if she should tell him the truth about his older sibling. Her lips pressed firmly together in a scowl. She didn't know why she had this urge to help him all of the sudden but she didn't like it one bit. She had spent years hating the man and when she finally gets her chance to hurt him she can't bring herself to do it. As much as she didn't like to admit it she still harbored feelings for him and she just couldn't hurt him. Then a sudden idea formed in her mind and she switched directions to run back to the cave. When she reached the cave she found Sasuke sitting at a fire and cooking four large fish. She had to admit she was kind of surprised to see him sitting there, she thought he had left. She shrugged her shoulders and approached him.

"The fish are done if you're hungry," He said never looking up at her.

She frowned and sat next to him taking a stick with a fish at the end. She slowly ate the crispy fish, savoring the tender meat. When she was finished she threw her stick in the fire and stood up.

"Come on lets go fight," she said turning to leave.

"Why?"

"I need to train and I would rather fight another person then beat a log to death, and since you don't look busy…" she trailed off knowing he got the hint.

He stood and followed her to a small clearing she had passed earlier. She easily walked out onto the clear water and turned to face Sasuke who had followed her onto the waters surface.

"We will fight with no chakra use, only Taijutsu but we have to stay on the water, got it?"

Sasuke's pale face gave away none of his inner thoughts but inside he was amused at her demanding voice. He figured she had gotten used to the captain position. It intrigued him that she wanted to only fight using only Taijutsu against him. When they were younger she had sucked horribly at Taijutsu and he had been an expert. Now he was older and still an expert but faster, while he guessed she still was less then adequate. She had always been good at chakra control and Ninjutsu and Genjustu but he never saw her as ever being able to master the art of Taijutsu. He crouched low getting into his fighting stance and took off lunging towards her at an amazing speed. He was surprised when she smirked and just stood there looking as though she would take his hit. He pulled back at the last second and was rewarded with a scowl and a hard punch to his jaw. His neck snapped back at the force of the impact and quickly jumping away rubbing his sore jaw.

Sakura chuckled and let her fist drop back to her side.

"Don't hold back Sasuke or you'll realize that you won't like my temper," she warned and disappeared from his site. He quickly spun around and blocked her punch with his forearm. He was more then surprised at her speed and the power behind her punches. He knew that all of this was her alone because he could not sense any chakra use coming from her. His lips curled in a small smile, which surprised Sakura and unnerved her a bit.

"Well then I guess I should get serious," He said and activated his Sharingan.

Sakura lunged toward him and threw a flurry of punches and kicks which were all blocked. He threw a couple of punches of his own and was surprised when she dodged all of them and attacked him again. She dropped to her haunches and kicked her foot up solidly connecting with the bottom of his chin. He was thrown to his back from the force of the hit but he quickly got to his feet and attacked again. He tried kicking her again but she caught his leg and twisted it painfully. He jumped up and twisted his leg from her grasp and landed a punch to her stomach. She slid back from the force but lunged back to Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his white shirt lifting him a couple of inches in the air. She punched her other fist into his stomach repeatedly and then threw him to the bank. Her smirk disappeared when he disappeared and reappeared behind her his arm slipping around her neck in a tight hold. She twisted and kicked at him trying to get away from his punishing hold but to no avail. He tightened his arm and punched her in the side until she gasped, blood spraying onto his arm. She felt his arm loosen slightly and she took the opportunity to twist in his grasp to face him. Her face was a hairsbreadth from his and she brought her hands up and roughly pressed many pressure points in his neck and down his chest causing him to spit out his own blood. She smiled and continued pressing points she knew would paralyze him for a short amount of time. When he fell limply onto her she threw his body to the bank again and stretched her arms above her.

"Ah that was a good work out… Sasuke you underestimated me and that was your undoing. Did you not learn anything in all of this time? I guess you have just been wasting your time because if you can't beat me then how would you beat your brother?" She said mocking him. He just stared at her, his black gaze unwavering and giving no hint of what he was feeling.

She shrugged and went over to him lifting him over her shoulder. She used a small amount of her chakra so that she could lift his heavy weight easily. She walked his limp body back to the cave and gently laid him down on her mat.

"I guess I got too carried away."

She opened his white shirt and slid her hands over the many points she had bruised. She winced inwardly knowing she had let her emotions take over her again. She smoothed her hands over his soft, warm skin, surprised that it was not cool to the touch as she had always imagined. Shaking those thoughts away she closed her eyes and channeled chakra to her hands. Through her minds eye she followed her chakra into his body as it wrapped its way through muscle and tissue restoring movement to his body. When her chakra approached his neck it hit a dark barrier and she scrunched her nose in confusion. She poured more chakra into him trying to maneuver her way through the barrier and was rewarded when she found a crack and slipped through and into utter darkness. She saw the dark liquid like substance that tainted and ate away at Sasuke's blue chakra. It pounded away at the barrier walls like a caged in animal and as it turned to her pink chakra she suddenly felt an overwhelming fear consume her. She quickly slipped through the barrier adding her own chakra as reinforcement and returned to her own senses. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to angry onyx eyes.

"What did you do? You awakened it again!" He almost yelled his hand clenching at his shoulder.

She pushed his hand away and removed the clothing, her eyes widening as she saw the familiar three tiered curse seal that Orochimaru had placed on him years earlier during their first Chuunin exams.

"I thought Orochimaru was dead."

Sasuke pushed her hands away and shrugged his shirt back on, covering her view of the seal that had started to pulse red.

"Yea well the fucker decided to curse me even in death." Sasuke said showing an uncharacteristic amount of anger.

Sakura leaned back on the balls of her feet and studied Sasuke's tense body.

"Sasuke… I can break the curse seal," She said meeting his eyes.

"How, I have never been able to find anyone that could remove this accursed thing and all its doing is eating away at my chakra and my organs."

Sakura could hear the clear anger and disgust in his voice. "Do you regret going to Orochimaru?"

"More then you know; back then my mind was so consumed with attaining power that I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't realize just how much I had screwed up until two years ago when I met a man that taught me to look within myself for power not to others."

Sakura's gaze traveled back to his neck and she couldn't help but to let her mind think back to that night… the night he had first walked away from her.

'_Back then I had poured my heart out to him and he still didn't care, he had told me I was annoying and then had the balls to knock me out…'_

"When you left after the war I hated you and I used that hate to become stronger… I learned everything there was to know about seals and the body. I have become skilled in all three ninja arts and I have surpassed Tsunade in my abilities as a medic Nin. Using all of my skills and knowledge I studied the curse seal left on Anko and after years I was able to break it and free her from her hell. Your curse seal is very similar to hers but it is much more developed. If I was at my full power I would probably be able to erase the seal."

Sasuke stared at Sakura silently totally stunned. She had surpassed Tsunade the _Hokage_… She had indeed grown a lot. He could feel an almost giddy feeling overcome him at the realization that she might be able to rid him of his curse.

She sighed and pushed herself to her feet.

"So how about you tell me what you have been doing all of this time?" Sakura said trying to make some kind of conversation with the stoic man.

"Why don't you tell me what _you_ have been doing?" he countered smirking.

"So I guess you're an ass as always… well lets see as you've figured out I have become an ANBU captain. Uh our village is still healing from the war and a month ago Tsunade-sensei died…" she trailed off feeling a knot form in her stomach.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the news. He had not known the woman long but from what he had seen she had been a kind person.

"Who has become the new Hokage?"

Sakura's lips curled into a small smile, her eyes finally coming alive with happiness.

"Naruto is the 6th Hokage of Konoha… he has finally been recognized by the village. He is so happy, and I'm so proud of him. He is married to Hinata now and she is pregnant… It has been so long since I saw his eyes sparkle again and when he became Hokage the look on his face almost reminded me of how he was as a child."

Sasuke listened intently to Sakura. He didn't miss the warm look that came over her as she continued to talk about Naruto. He realized just how close his two ex-team mates had gotten. He felt a pang of longing, he knew that he had willingly walked away from all of them but he still ached for that closeness with another human.

"We lost many people during the war… Sasuke do you remember when we first got assigned as a team? When I was talking about Naruto being an orphan? Do you remember what you said to me?"

Sasuke knew immediately what she was talking about. "Loneliness… that is more painful then being scolded by parents." He murmured quietly.

"Yea, back then I didn't understand your comment but now… loneliness has become my life. My parents where killed during the war, Ino was killed on a mission two years ago, I never talk to Kakashi anymore, and now that Naruto is Hokage the little time we used to hang out has all but disappeared. Tsunade was the only person I had left to go to when I felt too lonely but now she is gone too…" Sakura ran her fingers through her hair haggardly and turned away from Sasuke trying to gain some semblance of control.

"Look never mind it's not like you care anyways… uh well I'm going to go wash up I'll be back in a little bit," She said and hurried out of the cave, not looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke watched her go, not moving from the mat. Before he could even think about what she had just said she rushed back into the cave.

"Why? Tell me why you left!" Sakura groaned out her eyes glittering with barely restrained anger.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note**

I had a harder time writing this chapter; it took me a while to get through it. Well I hope you liked what I came up with. In this chapter I tried to show the inner struggle in both of them to keep each other at arms length but they both still want to get close. Well hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

Next chapter:

Sasuke finally tells Sakura just why he decided to leave the village all those years ago and she lets her emotions get too much control over her and she does something she regrets…


	5. Sasuke's Reason's

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:** Adult Language.

Last Chapter:

Before he could even think about what she had just said she rushed back into the cave.

"Why? Tell me why you left!" Sakura groaned out her eyes glittering with barely restrained anger.

- V -

_**Sasuke's Reasons**_

Sasuke's black brow slowly rose. "What?"

Sakura sighed and walked over to him and sat beside him on the mat. She ran her fingers through her pink hair again and he realized that it was a nervous habit she had acquired.

"I know after tomorrow I probably won't see you again but I want to know, why did you turn your back on your friends and your village just to get revenge? Was it really worth it?"

Sasuke slid his eyes closed and sighed, somehow he knew this was coming; He could see it in her eyes.

"I see one thing hasn't changed about you… you're still annoying," he said opening his eyes and smirking.

Sakura's brows drew together and he could see the coming storm. He couldn't help it, he laughed thoroughly shocking Sakura. She almost let her jaw drop open hearing the unfamiliar laughter coming from the usually morbid man.

"What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"I forgot how amusing your faces are… Sakura even if I told you the reasons for my leaving I don't think you would understand…"

"Try me," she interrupted a clear challenge in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed again and lay back on the mat. "The first time I left, I was visited by Orochimaru's henchmen and they told me that bonds make people weak, and in order to gain power you had to sever your bonds… back then I was so naive, I let my failed fight with Itachi get to me. I also let the fact that Naruto was seemingly always saving me get to me. Seeing how much he had grown and seeing how little I had grown in comparison was the last straw so I left, going to the only place I thought I could get enough power to defeat my brother." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair pulling his long bangs from his face.

"When I realized that Orochimaru only wanted my body I killed him, and after that I formed my own group… team snake. I traveled with them for a while until the war broke out. When I heard the rumors of Akatsuki's involvement I came back to Konoha to confront my brother. That day it was harder to leave my village behind, but I still needed to avenge my clan and I was determined to kill Itachi so I left again. All I've done for the last couple of years was train and hunt for my brother but I could never find him, I still can't it's like he has disappeared…"

Sakura lowered her head her hair covering her eyes. She was surprised that he had opened up to her she had expected him to fight her and not say a word. It showed her that he had grown out of his rebellious streak. She made a decision then, knowing that she might regret it later but looking at the man lying next to her she couldn't help but give him one last thing before he disappeared from her life again, for good this time.

"Sasuke… I know where your brother is."

Sasuke's head shot up so fast she was surprised he had not broken his neck in the process.

"What did you just say?" He asked not knowing if he had heard right.

She got to her feet and walked to the entrance of the cave looking out at the setting sun.

"After you left when the war ended I used my connections to find out Itachi's where a bouts and when I finally found him I had become an ANBU captain. I told Tsunade about it and she gave us the mission to go after him and assassinate him…"

"And did you?" Sasuke could feel cold rage begin to form in him and his curse seal began to react to his intense emotions.

She turned back to him and frowned at the look in his eyes.

"No… when we got there I ran into something that to say the least surprised the hell out of me… Sasuke, Itachi is blind he… no longer has use of his eyes including the Sharingan," She said.

She saw the look of astonishment cover Sasuke's face and then of disbelief and finally back to anger.

"Blind? Do you expect me to believe that? If you're trying to get me back to Konoha…"

"I don't give a damn if you return to Konoha or not. Either way I intend to not see you again after tomorrow. The only reason I'm telling you this now is because you used to be someone I loved and I'm giving you one last favor so that I don't have to feel guilty for hating you anymore!" she almost yelled.

She swallowed her anger and turned from him again, rubbing her temples, feeling a small headache begin to start.

"Sasuke, this is the truth, he is in Cloud country right now… He has lost all sight to his eyes which is a known consequence of over using the Mangekyou Sharingan. If you would have read the rest of your clan's scroll about the Mangekyou Sharingan you would have realized that. If you don't believe me I will tell you were he is in Cloud and you can go see for yourself," She said leaving the cave and leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

Sasuke felt utterly lost. All of these years he has wasted looking for his brother, all the shit he had gone through to gain power enough to defeat him and now he could probably defeat him with his own eyes closed. Sasuke got up from the mat and began pacing before the entrance of the cave his mind running a mile a minute. He would go and see if what Sakura said was true, and if it is, he didn't know what he would do. Would he kill his blind brother? He didn't know but he figured he would figure it out when he got there. Then he thought about what he would do afterwards. Would he return to Konoha and try to rebuild his clan? Would he even be able to return to Konoha? He didn't know and at that moment he didn't want to know. He winced and grabbed his shoulder. The curse seal was still reacting to his mixed emotions. He sat and closed his eyes. He needed to meditate or the seal would be bothering him for the rest of the night.

-0o0-

Sakura came back to the cave a couple of hours later, washed up and feeling a little better then when she left. She still had a headache though. She stepped into the quiet cave to find Sasuke sitting near the fire, his eyes closed. She knew that he was meditating not sleeping so she quietly moved to the mat and sat deciding to sort through her confusing thoughts while he finished.

In all the scenarios she had thought of in these past years she never thought that she would end up just talking to Sasuke, let alone helping him. She didn't know why she was helping him. He was a missing Nin, an S-class criminal and she was a Konoha ANBU captain. She should be taking him back to Konoha, not helping him in his goals. Her eyes roamed over to Sasuke's prone form. His dark silky hair was as spiky as ever and the dark spikes were a big contrast to his pale skin. She remembered the warmth of his skin under her fingers and she felt a small shiver travel down her back. He had always done this to her, he had always affected her body without even knowing it. A long time ago she had realized that her supposed 'love' for the Uchiha had been a young girl's infatuation. Now looking back on her actions toward him she had understood why he had thought she was annoying because frankly she thought that she was annoying back then too. She truly felt ashamed looking back now at her actions towards the dark haired boy. Now as she gazed at the still male before her she realized that she did care about the man still. As always her body was still affected by him, but when she looked in her heart she knew that she still held a small affection for him. It was no where near love but she still cared for him and that is why she guessed that she had helped him. When they where younger he had saved her a lot and she guessed this was her way of paying him back. After she removed the curse seal they would be even and she would never have to deal with him again. She saw Sasuke stir and open his eyes and she quickly turned her gaze to look into the fire.

"Where in the cloud country is Itachi?"

She closed her eyes. She knew that he would go after his brother, he was so predictable.

"In a village that is on a crescent shaped island its called Crescent isle. If you go there you will find your brother. If you survive come back to Konoha and I will remove your curse seal and after that we are even."

"Even?" Sasuke's brow rose in questioning.

"When we were young you saved my life numerous times and I'm paying back my debt to you." She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't save you so that you can pay me back Sakura."

"I do not want to owe you anything anymore Sasuke, I'm tired of thinking about you all the time, and I just want to be rid of you already. You're a part of my past that I just don't want to deal with anymore."

Sasuke felt a pang in his stomach at her words. He had always thought that whatever he did, Sakura would always be in his corner to support him. She was the one thing that he thought would always be there when he got his revenge and came back to rebuild his clan.

"You really hate me." It was not a question but a statement.

"Sasuke you broke my heart when you left, did you expect me to welcome you with open arms when you came back. A person can only take so much pain and rejection before they get the point. I got the point a long time ago and I realized that I don't need you in order to live my life." She sighed and rested her chin in her palm.

"Hn."

Sakura turned her head so that she could look at Sasuke. She saw a hint of sadness flash through his eyes before it disappeared behind his mask.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Why do you hide your emotions… you _are_ human you know, it's not weak to show emotions."

"Just a habit," He said simply.

"Hm," Sakura just shrugged too tired to argue with him anymore.

"It seems I'm not the only one who wears a mask, Sakura."

Sakura just closed her eyes, not letting him see the sadness she knew they held.

"As a shinobi you learn to wear a mask, it's a way of life and I have perfected that way of life. The reason why we are so good at being ninja is because we have nothing to lose. You have no family or friends, I have no family only one friend and acquaintances Naruto has no family, and Kakashi I'm assuming he has no family either… It's all the same with us, we can never get too close with people or we suffer in the end. I've learned to accept that, but you're different, you are afraid to show emotions, I'm afraid to let anyone close it's not the same."

Sakura tucked a stray pink strand behind her ear and licked her dry lips. She stifled a yawn and stood up stretching her tired body.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm tired and I have a long trip ahead of me tomorrow so I need to get to bed."

Sasuke got up from the mat relinquishing it to Sakura and walked over to the other side of the fire. Sakura slipped off her shoes and lay down on the mat. She took out a kunai from the bag next to her and gripped it tightly in her hand. She scanned the cave and the surrounding area looking for any unfamiliar chakra signals. Not finding any, she yawned again and slipped her eyes closed.

-0o0-

Seeing that she had finally succumbed to sleep, Sasuke allowed himself to look at her.

What she had just said still floated through his mind and he frowned slightly remembering her words.

'_Am I the reason why she is afraid to let anyone in?'_

He had to admit it did disturb him greatly to think that his actions had affected Sakura's life so disastrously. His eyes roamed down Sakura's relaxed features to the kunai clutched in her hand.

'_Even while she sleeps she is on guard.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed a chakra signal not too far away. He rose to his feet quickly and slipped out of the cave to inspect the surroundings.

-0o0-

Sakura was rudely awakened to the very unpleasant sensation of having rough, wet, lips atop of hers. Her eyes flew open to the sight of a disgusting face a little bit to close to her own. She brought up the kunai in her hand to press against the man's throat in a flash. He froze atop of her and then started to laugh. Sakura couldn't help but scrunch her noise at the putrid stench that wafted from his mouth.

"You taste as sweet as you look Konoha slut!"

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition of the name and she instantly sliced the kunai deep into the man's throat, successfully spraying herself in his blood. She threw the heavy weight of the dead man off of her and stood up. Hearing something from the entrance to the cave she spun around to see Sasuke drop two more dead men from his arms.

His onyx gaze widened when he saw the blood on Sakura and he quickly made his way to her. To Sakura's surprise she saw raw fear in his usually blank eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke it's not mine," she said and pointed to the dead guy on the ground, his blood slowly pooling around him. She saw him sigh in relief and the fear disappeared behind the mask again. She thought it was interesting that the usually cold hearted Uchiha had felt fear because he saw blood on her. She put that thought away for later and wiped the blood from her chin. She could still feel the guy's disgusting lips atop hers and she had to forcefully stop herself from gagging. She wiped at her lips, a disgusted look covering her features. Sasuke looked at her oddly and she almost smiled, almost being the key word there.

"That asshole thought he could take advantage of me while I slept so he slobbered all over my face, I guess in an attempt at a kiss."

She bent over and took out a spare cloth from her bag, totally missing the murderous glare Sasuke aimed at the dead man. She wiped the blood from her skin and thoroughly wiped the excess saliva from her mouth and then threw the cloth in the fire.

"So I guess they finally found me, I wonder where the other two are, when I last saw them there were five of them…"

"You know these men?"

"Not know them, I ran into them on my mission and they decided they wanted to have some fun with me. That's how I ended up on the bank of the river, they totally out numbered me. There were ten of them but I managed to kill five of them but by that time I knew I needed to run or they would be able to capture me so I thought my best chances would be to go in the river to get away from them, but I ended up going down the waterfall so that idea didn't work out so well. I'm surprised they are still out looking for me I guess they really are bored."

Sasuke and Sakura decided to find another place to camp for the night so they took their things and hurriedly made there way to another clearing close by where they settled down and decided to take shifts like old times. The rest of the night went smoothly without anymore of the men showing up. The next morning Sakura got up well before dawn and went to the nearby river to wash her face off and wake herself up. When she made her way back to the camp she found Sasuke still sitting leaning on a tree.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would have left already."

Sasuke didn't respond, instead her pushed himself from the tree and walked up to her. He brought his hand up to her face, causing Sakura to tense up immediately. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and she scrunched her brow in confusion. Before she could say anything he tucked a stray pink strand behind her ear.

"Sakura… arigato."

Sakura eyes snapped to Sasuke's and the memory of the first time he walked away from her began to haunt her as those words floated through her.

She closed her eyes, stemming the flow of memories and took a deep calming breath.

"For what, you're the one that saved me remember?"

When she didn't receive an answer she opened her eyes to find Uchiha Sasuke gone, and once again she wondered when she would ever see the dark haired man again. She knew that she didn't want to see him again but something deep within her hoped that he would return to Konoha so that she could take the curse seal off. At that moment she realized that she was in deep trouble… She realized that she was never going to be able to get over the Uchiha and for that reason she decided to have a morning training session by punching the hell out of the tree that Sasuke was just a few minutes ago.

"Damn Uchiha if I see his face again I'll make sure to punch that stupid smirk of that pretty little mouth of his," she growled, finally deciding to head back to Konoha and beat up another one of her former teammates.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note**

So Sasuke and Sakura finally part ways. It took me a while to get this chapter out and I don't know if I'm too happy with the turn out but I hope you guys like it anyways. So will Sakura ever see Sasuke again? Will he find and kill his older brother? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Thank you for reading or at least scanning. PLEASE review I'd really appreciate it thanks again!

Next chapter:

It's been three months since Sakura had a run in with Sasuke and she has gone back to her normal routine. What will happen when Sasuke finally returns to Konoha? What will be Naruto's reaction?


	6. Return

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:** Adult Language, Some Angst

Last Chapter:

At that moment she realized that she was in deep trouble… She realized that she was never going to be able to get over the Uchiha and for that reason she decided to have a morning training session by punching the hell out of the tree that Sasuke was just a few minutes ago.

"Damn Uchiha if I see his face again I'll make sure to punch that stupid smirk of that pretty little mouth of his," she growled, finally deciding to head back to Konoha and beat up another one of her former teammates.

- VI -

_**Return**_

It has been three months since she had last seen Sasuke and to say the least she had all but given up on the possibility of seeing him again. When she had returned from her mission she had decided to not mention her little encounter with their old friend to Naruto. She thought it was best that Naruto didn't know, considering there was a really rare possibility that he would even come back to Konoha. Sakura sighed and turned over another sheet of paper, her emerald eyes roaming over the words scribbled on the paper, not really registering what was written.

'_He owes me big for this, I hate doing paper work!'_

She turned another paper over and sat back in the rather uncomfortable chair. She turned her head and gazed out of the window, watching the many villagers go about their daily lives down below.

Sighing again she turned back to the huge pile of mission reports. She had relented to Naruto's begging to help him with the paperwork so now she found herself stuck inside, going through this huge pile of reports. She personally hated doing paperwork of any kind and she had always respected Tsunade for being able to deal with it. She got up from the desk and started to pace before the window. For the past three months she had been kept pretty busy with missions, both solo and with her team. Unfortunately she hadn't been busy enough to stop thinking about Sasuke. It infuriated her to no end when she couldn't help but think about where Sasuke was and what he was doing, but lately she had thought of him less and less. She stopped expecting him to show up and started thinking that he had probably decided against coming back to Konoha. She knew the minute he stepped into the village he would be arrested and taken into custody. If he was lucky he would get his ninja status stripped from him, but knowing Naruto she didn't know how his return would affect the village. She glanced back at the paperwork and seeing the large pile she had yet to go through, she sweat dropped.

"I'm finished for today, I'll just finish everything tomorrow," she mumbled under her breath and walked out of the door, happy to get out of the stuffy office. She made her way to Naruto's office and walked in, not bothering to knock. She froze in the open door way when her eyes fell on the other occupant of the room.

"Hey Sakura I had just sent a ninja to go get you… come in I need to talk to you."

Sakura glanced at Naruto, noting the troubled expression he wore. She numbly closed the door and made her way to the chair and sat.

"So you finally decided to show… did it really take you that long to kill Itachi, Sasuke?"

Naruto's brows rose to disappear under his golden hair. His blue eyes drifted from Sasuke to Sakura, clear confusion present.

"How did you know…"

Sakura sighed and lifted the mask from her face. "I didn't tell you this but three months ago; do you remember that mission I had that I failed? Well he was the one who saved me."

"_You_ let _him_ save you?" Naruto asked incuriously his blue eyes moving from Sakura to Sasuke again.

Sakura chuckled and leaned back in her chair. "Well I wasn't exactly conscious or it wouldn't have happened. He came back so I can take the seal off of him."

Naruto folded his hands before him on the desk and glanced back at the stoic man before him.

"Sasuke you know that you are considered an S-class criminal here. I'm risking a lot just by speaking to you here. As the Hokage I am required to do what is best for the village and I don't think that you suddenly appearing again after 8 years would bode too well with the villagers… I will let Sakura take the seal off of you but after that you will have to go through trial with the village elders and representatives of the clan's. They will decide whether you will be able to stay in the village. Until then I am going to put you under Sakura's custody."

Sakura's eyes shot to Naruto's and she immediately opened her mouth to protest. Naruto put up a hand to stop her and frowned.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I know you would rather not but you are the only one I can trust that is strong enough to hold Sasuke. For right now put a binding jutsu on him so that you two will be bound together until it is time for the trial…"

"Naruto are you kidding me? You want me to be stuck with him for three weeks?" Sakura exclaimed standing from her chair.

Naruto smiled and backed his chair up a bit, discreetly; he did not want to be the brunt of her wrath, not this time at least.

"Sakura… I know how you feel and if I could I would be the one looking after Sasuke but you are the only one that I trust enough with this… please Sakura…"

Sakura sighed and glanced at Sasuke who had staid quiet the whole time. He didn't seem to have been affected by Naruto's words. Yet again you never could tell what the man was thinking anyways. She brought her hand up to rub her temple to ease the pounding in her head. The next three weeks are going to be hell. She knew she was going to regret what she was about to do but looking at Naruto again she knew she would not be able to say no.

"Okay Naruto I'll do this but you owe me big for this and for doing your work for you," she said glaring at the blonde haired man.

Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

Sakura moved to stand before Sasuke who was still leaning against the wall, his arms crossed before him. His onyx eyes followed her and narrowed when she brought her hands before her and performed set of seals. Sakura shut her eyes and funneled her chakra through her arms and fingers to connect with the purple tint of Sasuke's chakra. She continued making her way through his chakra stream to his brain. There she planted the binding seal and opened her eyes. She could now feel the ebb and flow of his chakra and she could vaguely feel his emotions. She could feel the confusion and suspicion in him and she smirked.

'_This might not be as bad as I first thought, now lets see those emotions you always keep locked up.'_

She let her hands drop to her sides and she stepped back. "I just put a binding jutsu in your brain, it will bind your chakra and emotions to me, I will be able to control how much chakra you can use and if you get too far away from me that binding will explode and kill you instantly."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit but he smirked. "So how far away can I go before my head explodes?"

"You can go about half a mile before you start to feel pain and if you go any further then a mile then you will die."

Sasuke didn't say anything more and Sakura turned away from him and glared at Naruto.

"Will I be able to do mission's still?"

"No it's too dangerous, I'll have you do mission's in the village but other then that you have the next three weeks off. You can take the seal off anytime before the trial just let me know beforehand. Thanks again Sakura… Sasuke, it's nice to see you again…" Naruto drifted off not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke only nodded and then turned and walked out of the office. Sakura exchanged one last look with Naruto and walked out of the door, following Sasuke.

-0o0-

"You can stay on the couch, sorry I don't have an extra room," Sakura said walking into her small apartment, Sasuke a step behind her.

She took off her gloves and mask and threw them on the coffee table. She walked into her kitchen and took an apple from a basket on her table and bit into it. She leaned against the wall and watched Sasuke as he slowly made his way into the apartment looking around.

"So you going to tell me if you found Itachi or not?"

Sasuke sat on the couch, laying his sword on the floor at his feet.

"You were right, he was living just outside that village and he was blind…"

Sakura chewed on the apple thoughtfully, she noticed that he hadn't mentioned if he had killed his older brother but she decided to drop the subject; she didn't really care anyways.

Throwing away the remnants of the apple she walked into the bathroom and washed her face, enjoying the feel of the cool water on her hot face. When she was finished she went back out into the living room where Sasuke still sat.

"Okay since you're going to be living her for the next three weeks we are going to have to make some rules. First you will sleep on the couch and I am sleeping in my bedroom. I'm a very light sleeper so if you try anything funny you will pay for it. You can go in any room in this apartment except for my room. Second I don't cook so if you are hungry cook something for yourself but I will not cook for you so don't expect anything. Third you will have to go with me everywhere so when I'm working in the hospital or on guard duties make sure to disguise yourself."

Sasuke nodded his onyx eyes boring into her own. Feeling a little self conscious before his emotionless eyes, she looked away and made her way to her room. It was still pretty early so she decided she was going to go train a little bit; she might as well not get lazy in the next three weeks. Plus she might have a training partner. Slipping out of her ANBU armor she laid it on her bed and took out a loose black sleeveless shirt and slipped it over her head. She slipped out of her pants and put on some tight black shorts and rewrapped her kunai pouch around her leg. After putting on her gloves she connected her other kunai pouch to the back of her shorts. Checking to make sure she had everything she walked out of her bedroom and back into the living room where Sasuke still sat nonchalantly on the couch.

"Come on, we're leaving," She said not bothering to look back and see if Sasuke was following her. She walked out of her door and stepped back to let Sasuke walk past her. Locking the door, she turned and continued to walk down the hallway and out of the apartment complex.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm bored so we are going to train."

Sasuke frowned, he didn't want to train, he wanted to explore his old home. He wanted to see the Uchiha compound; he wanted to learn more about what Sakura had been doing all of these years. He stopped causing Sakura to stop and look back at him, clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong now?"

"Can we… look around Konoha instead? I have not been back for a while and…"

Sakura sighed she knew what he wanted and to be frank she didn't want to walk around Konoha with him. She knew that they would end up talking and she would end up sharing more about her life then she really wanted too.

"Okay but disguise yourself," She said changing directions and walking towards the abandon Uchiha compound. Sasuke used 'Henge' to disguise himself as a brown haired average looking male ninja. She nodded, satisfied with his disguise and continued on her way.

"Sakura, what happened to you? I know in the cave you told me that you had changed because you needed to but why have you become so callous and uncaring…"

"Oh that's rich Sasuke! You know you really shouldn't be talking considering you are, and have always been, an uncaring bastard," Sakura said grimacing at the bitterness that had snaked into her words.

"I do admit that when I was younger I was foolish… I did not trust anybody enough to open up and I regret that a lot, especially knowing that my actions have caused you so much…pain," He ended awkwardly.

She could tell that he didn't feel comfortable talking about the way he felt and apologizing but she felt the truth in his words through their binding link. Sakura sighed a little then changed directions again. Sasuke looked puzzled for a minute but followed her without question. They ended up in a very familiar clearing and Sasuke leaned on one of the three poles that stood next to the grave marker. Sakura walked past him and stood before the familiar dark marker.

"There are so many names here that are familiar… too many names. Sasuke you have missed so much in these past years, I don't know how I will ever be able to accept you back into my life. I have so much resentment in me and so much hate that I feel like apart of me is drowning under all of it," Sakura bowed her head in shame.

She didn't know why she was suddenly opening up to this man, the man that had caused her to feel all of this, but in a way she felt relieved and glad that she could finally tell someone her inner battle. Sakura traced her finger over the many names etched into the cool stone. She whispered a prayer and then turned around to find Sasuke's dark eyes studying her intensely.

"When you left, Naruto and I chased after you and I was in complete denial. I realize my grave mistake now that I look back. I should have realized that you had lost your entire family because of your older brother and it was understandable that you would want to take revenge and kill him. I should have figured out that you wouldn't have staid back for a silly schoolgirl infatuation. Che… love was something I did not know anything about at that time," Sakura scowled ashamed at her own childish stupidity. She cleared her throat and smoothed her sweaty palms on her black shorts.

She looked up when she had settled her nerves and was surprised to find that Sasuke had moved from his perch on the pole to only a hairsbreadth from her. She moved to take a hesitant step back, unnerved at the sudden closeness. She was prevented from moving though when Sasuke snaked a steely arm around her waist and pressed her fully against his hard chest. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed dangerously. She was just about to unleash her legendary temper when Sasuke did something that rocked her to her soul.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note**:

I know you guys are about to kill me but I just had to do it. So sorry! But yea you'll see exactly what Sasuke does in the next chapter but until then let me explain some of the things that have happened in this chapter. First about Sasuke and Sakura being bound together, well its something I really made up but I think that in that situation Naruto would probably entrust Sasuke with Sakura because he secretly doesn't want his old friend to be stuck in a dungeon and he also has another motive that will come up a little later. Also you'll find out a little later what Sasuke did to his brother and I must say it was rather cruel laughs cruelly Also if you guys are confused at Sakura's on and off emotions its because she is very confused about her feelings towards Sasuke being back and the fact that she is going to be stuck with him for three weeks in a way makes her happy which upsets her even more. She is trying to resist opening up to Sasuke but she can't help it that's why sometimes she is telling him her feelings but other times she is being sarcastic and bitchy. Also I know we really have not had much of Sasuke's point of view but don't worry I'll be adding that in more in the next couple of chapters. Well I hope you guys like this chapter even though it was not very eventful. It took me a while write this chapter I think I got some writers block but I worked my way through it. Well thanks again and PLEASE review I love hearing what you guys think! **Also quick update I wont be updating this fic as much as I was because I'm starting college again and I wont have as much free time but I'll update as much as I can I'll try to update once every two weeks but I'm not promising anything.**

Next Chapter:

Sasuke and Sakura share an intimate moment but what will be Naruto's reaction when he see's them? Also Sakura begins her preparation's to take the seal off of Sasuke.


	7. Curse seal's

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:** Adult language, Adult situations, some lime.

Last chapter:

She was prevented from moving though when Sasuke snaked a steely arm around her waist and pressed her fully against his hard chest. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed dangerously. She was just about to unleash her legendary temper when Sasuke did something that rocked her to her soul.

- VII -

_**Curse Seal's**_

Before she could even react she felt soft, warm lips cover her own and she felt shock run through her system. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she felt Sasuke slant his lips across her own.

'_Is this happening? Is Sasuke really kissing me?'_

Feeling hot liquid stream through her to end in the pit of her stomach, she gasped as her skin practically tingled with the electric sparks that seemed to jump between Sasuke and her. She closed her eyes and practically melted into his arms as she slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her body more firmly against Sasuke's. She loved the feel of his rock hard body molded against her soft body. She loved the way he smelled of pure unadulterated male and of the forest and wind. She moved her lips against his, willingly opening her mouth to his hot exploring tongue. The minute his tongue touched her own she felt another spark of awareness slide down her spine and she shivered in pleasure, her body coming alive under Sasuke's expert touch. She wanted this to last forever, to stay in his arms like this and not care about the world and its pain. She wanted to always feel his strong arms around her; it made her feel so safe and protected like no one could hurt her within their soft embrace. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss the Uchiha, she had dreamed of it when she was young and now that she was within his embrace and kissing him she knew that those dreams were nothing compared to the reality. It was this thought that woke her from the haze of lust that had settled over her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she roughly pushed against Sasuke's solid chest, wrenching herself from his embrace. She backed away from him, feeling panic flow through her. Her heart was beating hard in her chest like a fluttering bird trying to escape its cage. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and slid the pad of her finger over her wet lips, the lips that had just been kissing Sasuke, the man that had broken her heart and taken apart of her soul with him. A murderous look entered her glittering eyes and she looked at Sasuke's eyes that still held no emotion. She hated those eyes, she hated that face; what was she thinking?!

"Don't _ever_… touch me! You don't have the fucking right to touch me Uchiha! You lost that right the minute you turned your back on me again," Sakura whispered in a low and menacing voice, her temper simmering just beneath the surface.

Sasuke watched the spitfire before him and he had to admit instead of feeling fear he felt even more attracted to Sakura. He didn't know what had overcome him when he had kissed her but he did not regret it. The way she had looked at him, those once pure eyes filled with so much pain and sadness had made him move to comfort her without his knowledge. Before he had known what he was doing he had embraced her and he had to admit it felt so right to have her small body pressed up against his. She had felt so small and breakable within his arms, he had wanted to comfort her but instead he had given into his desire. The minute she had looked up at him with those green eyes he couldn't help himself he had to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her since the minute he had seen her in that clearing by the river. She had become so beautiful and full of life, something that he had yearned for in the past lonely years. Seeing the pure emotion and the wild energy that surrounded her made him yearn for her, but he knew that she was an impossibility. He had hurt her too much in the past for her to forgive him and even though he had acknowledged that fact he just couldn't help himself, he had to taste her lips just once. She had tasted like sweet honey and she had smelled like the wildness that surrounded her. She was like the wind, free and unpredictable and he wanted the challenge of capturing her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, immediately throwing that last thought out of the window. He could not continue to desire her, he would never be able to be with her and he would probably be thrown out of the village at his trial in three weeks anyways. It would do no good for the both of them to dig up old feelings. Gritting his teeth he met Sakura's furious gaze and almost let a smile curve his lips. She was indeed a little spitfire and he realized he had always liked that about her. She had always had that horrible temper beneath her sweet façade and now that she was older she was not afraid to show it and he liked that.

"Gomen Sakura it won't happen again," He said simply knowing that it would feed the flame of her temper.

As he had predicated his comment did not ease the fire in her eyes but made it burn like wildfire. Before he knew it he was pressed up against the wooden pole he had just been leaning on a minute ago, Sakura's slender hand curled around his neck. He tried not to wince as her hold tightened, starting to crush his windpipe. He struggled to stay calm, struggling to drag in fresh air but her punishing hold did not lessen and he saw in her eyes that she was fighting within herself. He could see the intense urge to kill him but he could also see another urge to do something else entirely. He brought up his hand slowly and brushed away a pink lock from her eyes and for the first time in a long time he let his mask fall and he allowed all of his bottled up emotions to cross over his face and eyes. Sakura's hand fell away from Sasuke's bruised neck and she stared into his open eyes in shock. She could see the intense pain and sadness in his dark eyes and she could also see an immense feeling of loneliness and regret. She stumbled back from him and it hit her that his eyes looked exactly like her's, they held the same emotions and she realized that he had trusted her and let her look into his soul and what she saw their disarmed her more then if he had come out and spoken of his emotions. She wished she could shake the odd sensation she felt pass through her but she couldn't shake the feeling of comradity that she suddenly felt for the Uchiha before her. She backed away another step and realized why she didn't want to see him again, it was because she knew deep down that this would happen, she knew that her old feelings for him would emerge and she was right. Looking into Sasuke's pain filled eyes she felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest and she felt the lost part of her soul begin to emerge from the wave of hate and despair it had been drowning in. She didn't want this, she didn't want to feel anything for the Uchiha and knowing she was forced to live with him for the next three weeks did nothing to calm the fear she now felt within her. Her hands clenched into fists at her side and she felt her body begin to tremble uncontrollably. She couldn't do this, not with this man, she couldn't feel anything for him and she was determined to make sure she staid as aloof and cold towards him as he was towards her. Turning from the Uchiha she swallowed down the fear and loneliness and lowered her eyes to the memorial again.

"I am only your guard and our relationship will go no further then that. I learned a long time ago not to trust you and I will follow that lesson. You will not touch me again or next time I will not hesitate to kill you. I do not desire you nor do I want your affections Uchiha," she said coldly and then took off into the woods not caring if he followed or not.

-0o0-

Bright blue eyes filled with sadness as the scene played out before him. He had known that Sakura still harbored feelings for Sasuke but he didn't expect Sasuke to be the one to act first. It had surprised him as much as it had surprised his pink-haired friend. Secretly he had smiled because he had wanted this to happen. For the last couple of years he had watched his friend begin to withdraw within herself until only a shell of herself remained. He had felt helpless because no matter how much he had tried to get the old Sakura back he had failed miserably. But he had seen the willful passion in her green eyes again when Sasuke had returned and that was when he had decided that he would force his two former teammates together and see if they would be able to heal each other. From the looks of it things were going as he had expected and he let a small smile grace his lips. He would have to tell Hinata all about this one, he just hoped Sakura didn't catch wind of his little matchmaking schemes because she would surely kill him if she did. Shuddering at the thought of being the cause of her temper, he turned away from the clearing and made his way back home where Hinata, his lovely wife, waited with their growing child in her womb. He smiled to himself and made an oath and a promise that he would bring Sasuke and Sakura together and they would be a big happy family again. He just hoped that his plans worked out…

-0o0-

The next week went by rather quickly and Sakura was very glad that it had. She couldn't wait until she could get rid of her unwanted shadow. Ever since the first night she and Sasuke had not spoken a word and she was glad for it. Even though they traveled and ate together she was glad that he had distanced himself from her once again, it was what she wanted. Throughout the week she had been making preparations with Hinata and the hospital for breaking the seal on Sasuke's shoulder. She had not wanted to take the seal off of him after what happened the first night but she had given her word and she would not let him take away her honor as well. On the first day of the second week she decided that it would be the night that she would attempt to unseal the curse seal. She had ordered a spare room for her use at the hospital and Hinata and some other Medic Nin's close to her would be their to help her maintain the healing circle around Sasuke. That morning she led Sasuke into the large room in a far wing of the hospital that was not usually used. She was glad to find four other Medic Nin's and Hinata already in place, an intricate design lay out before them. It was a protection circle that protected and helped the healer within.

She turned to Sasuke. "Take off your shirt and your weapons and sit in the middle of that circle. Make sure to clear your mind and ready yourself for pain because this will cause you much pain," She said curtly and turned from him and walked up to Hinata.

She could see the large mass of her stomach and Sakura suddenly felt guilty for having asked the pregnant woman for her assistance.

"Hinata thank you so much for coming."

Hinata turned towards Sakura and she was taken aback at the glow that lightened the pale girls face.

"I will not be able to assist as much as before but I will help with what I can, I did get an extra Nin to replace me and Naruto is available at anytime if something goes wrong… are you sure you're ready for this? The last time you almost used up all of your chakra and you almost d…"

"Don't worry Hinata I'll be fine, well let's begin I just want to get this over with," Sakura said pulling an herb from her pouch. She walked to the middle of the circle where Sasuke sat and handed him a part of the herb and put the other part in her mouth. Sasuke took the herb and also put it in his mouth.

"It will help keep us focused, don't worry it's not poison," She said joking for the first time since that first night.

Sasuke just nodded and went back to staring into space. Sakura turned from him and watched as the four Nin took their places.

"Okay everyone you know what to do; I won't need your healing chakra until I begin to extract the seal so make sure to preserve your strength till then. Okay let's begin."

Sakura closed her eyes and performed a set of seals. Instantly a green light burst from her feet and followed the intricate design on the floor until the whole circle was aglow. Each medic Nin performed the same seal and the green glow brightened. A small gust of wind whipped through Sakura's locks and she opened her eyes and kneeled behind Sasuke's broad back. She could see the tenseness in his shoulders. She rested her hand on his shoulder and the muscle under her fingers jumped at the contact.

"You need to relax a little I m going to enter your body with my chakra but you need to let me in."

Sasuke visibly relaxed and Sakura closed her eyes imagining herself flowing into her arm and into his body through her contact with him. The minute she entered his body she could feel the dark aura the seal gave off. It was more horrible then Anko's and she shuddered. Steeling herself she rushed to where she saw the seal and made her way to the large bubble of chakra that shielded the seal from the rest of Sasuke's body. The shield was still in place thankfully but it had weakened a lot since she had last seen it. The seal, as if sensing power, started to pound against the shield, its black liquid like body ramming against the shield. Forcing more chakra through her contact she allowed her pink chakra to surround the shield and herself. She entered the shield and made her way past the black blob and up to where the seal connected to Sasuke's chakra. She could see the seal's heart their and she made a seal and poured her chakra into undoing the seal. She had gotten more then three fourths off when she felt the ominous chakra of the seal behind her. She glanced behind her to see that the blob was making its way slowly to where she stood and the pink shield that was around her was beginning to fade as her strength was being pored into undoing the seal. She quickly continued to undo the intricate wording on the chakra lines and when she finally finished she felt the seal disappear from Sasuke's skin, the only thing remaining was the dark blob that was still incased within its double shield. Quickly getting out of the shield she was just in time to see the blob reach her but thankfully for her it just banged harmlessly against the shield. Sighing wearily she followed her chakra back to her connection she brought the blob with her. Before she entered her body again she made sure that her hand was firmly attached to the bubble and then she entered her body again and automatically felt bone tired. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on keeping her hold on the blob within Sasuke's body. Looking up she nodded at the Nin's and they began to pour their healing energy into her. Feeling her strength return she began to murmur a chant as she started pulling the blob from Sasuke's body. She felt him stiffen beneath her hand and she knew that the pain he was feeling was becoming unbearable. Her lips tightened and she continued to pull the horrid thing from his body. As the blob became visible Sasuke screamed in pain and she had to use some of her chakra to keep him still which weakened her even more. Grimacing she quickly pulled the rest of the blob out and gave it to Hinata's waiting hands. Turning back to Sasuke, Sakura dove back into his body and made her way throughout his body making sure no trace of the curse seal remained. When she was satisfied she returned to her body and let her hand fall from his shoulder. Before she had let her hand fall though, she poured the last of her chakra to put the Uchiha to sleep and after that she collapsed only a sliver of chakra left that was barely keeping her alive and functioning.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Author's Note**

Okay that's it, I know it was a very short chapter compared to most but I decided I wanted to keep it short and sweet. Lol. Well PLEASE review I love to hear your feedback. Thanks again for reading!

Next Chapter:

Sakura wakes up three day's later and she finds out if her extraction was a success or not and why is Sasuke not waking up?


	8. Mistakes

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: **Lime and adult situations

_**Story Stats:**_

Hits: 1649

Review: 11

Last chapter:

Sakura dove back into his body and made her way throughout his body making sure no trace of the curse seal remained. When she was satisfied she returned to her body and let her hand fall from his shoulder. Before she had let her hand fall though she poured the last of her chakra to put the Uchiha to sleep and after that she collapsed only a sliver of chakra left that was barely keeping her alive and functioning.

- VIII -

_**Mistakes**_

_She felt the cool breeze whisper over her skin and the hot rays of the sun all around her. She opened her eyes to find herself in a large clearing; a stream of clear blue water rushing past her. She looked down at herself and was surprised to find herself wearing a white silky kimono; a bridal Kimono. She brought her shaky hands up to her hair and found her hair a lot longer then she usually kept it. Her silky pink locks now reached well past her shoulders and it was in an intricate up do with a Sakura blossom tucked above her ear. She got to her feet and looked around the clearing again… it was beautiful. There were Sakura trees all around the clearing and they were all in full bloom, the breeze carrying many of the soft blossoms around the clearing. When she turned around her eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her mouth in shock. Before her stood Sasuke but he was not dressed in his usual garb, instead he wore a silky midnight blue shirt and pants and falling from his shoulders was a black scarf- like cloth and she knew immediately what his garb portrayed._

'_He is wearing a groom kimono…'_

_Looking back down at the clothing she wore her eyes drifted back to him and they widened a fraction more when his lips curved up in a soft smile that she had never seen on his face before. His eyes were not the usual blank dark eyes, instead they glowed with happiness and a sparkle was present in them. _

"_What are you doing here Sasuke? Why are we wearing this… stuff and where the hell are we?"_

_Sasuke's smile never wavered and he made his way to her. Once he was an arms length away he held out his hand and in the middle of his palm lay a small golden ring with an emerald. Sakura's eyes widened and she hesitantly reached out and took the ring from his hand. Turning it over in her fingers, she caught the small etching in the inside of the ring and she narrowed her eyes to read the writing._

'_For my soul mate, Uchiha Sakura.'_

_Her shocked gaze flew to his and his smile widened, his pearly teeth glinting in the sunlight._

"_I offer myself fully to you Sakura, you are my soul mate and you are the only one that can make the pain and sadness disappear," Sasuke said in his deep timber voice._

_He took her small hand between his and he brought it up to his soft lips. Pressing his lips to the pulsing vein in her wrist, his dark eyes met her eyes and she saw an emotion there that she never thought she would see in those eyes._

"_Please accept me Sakura you are my heart and if you throw our love away our souls will both shatter, forever to remain so."_

"_But this is impossible; I can't be with you… I… a relationship between us is impossible and will never happen!" She finished closing her eyes tightly trying to wake herself up from this horrible dream._

_She felt Sasuke's hand caress her cheek and then lift her face up slightly. She couldn't help but let a small sigh escape her lips when she felt his soft lips whisper over her own. She could feel her heart soar in her chest and she finally felt a certain happiness that she had not felt in a long time. She wanted to stay like this forever but to her disappointment Sasuke moved back after pressing a small chaste kiss to her forehead._

"_Remember this dream Sakura, don't deny the impossible, embrace it and happiness will come to you," He said and then slowly started to disappear before her eyes._

"_Wait what do you mean Sasuke? Wait don't leave yet!" She exclaimed lifting her hand to reach for him but her fingers slipped right through him and she cried out in dismay. Bringing her fingers up to her lips she stared at the spot Sasuke had just disappeared from and she uncurled her hand and stared at the small ring that still lay in her palm._

-0o0-

Sakura's eyes slipped open to find herself lying in a hospital room, a window open to her right sending the white curtains fluttering. She sat up and looked down at her hands but she didn't find the ring she had been holding in her dreams. The dream had unnerved her a lot more then she wanted to admit and she remembered Sasuke's words.

"What did he mean about all of that?"

Looking up at the many flowers that sat by her bedside she saw a pair of pink roses and she picked up the vase smelling the sweet flowery smell. She had always loved the smell of flowers even thought she would never be caught admitting the fact. Putting the vase back, she slipped out of the bed and walked to the cabinet that held her clothes. Slipping her clothing on she closed her eyes and looked inward to make sure she had fully recovered. Her chakra was fully restored and she had no injuries what so ever so she opened her eyes and made her way out of the room heading to the front desk. When the nurse saw her walking to the desk she widened her eyes and hurried to her side.

"Sakura-san are you sure you're good enough to be walking around again?"

"Yea I'm fine don't worry. How long have I been sleeping?"

"You have been checked in for about three days."

Sakura's eyes widened surprise that she had let so much time pass by. "Is there another man that was taken in about the same time as I was, he has dark hair…"

"The Uchiha? Yes he is still checked in, he has not awoken yet."

"How do you know…"

"Don't worry the whole hospital knows, but we have been sworn to secrecy by the Hokage," the nurse said reassuringly.

Letting out a deep breath she followed the nurse as she led her to Sasuke's room. She felt nervousness flutter in her stomach and she frowned not liking the odd feeling. She guessed it was the dream that was making her feel so weird. Pushing the nervousness aside she entered the room and found Sasuke lying still on the white hospital bed. His face was paler then usual and his black hair lay limp around him. She quickly made her way to him and pressed a finger to his neck. Feeling the small flutter of a heart beat she felt a pang of worry hit her in her stomach. Pressing her ear to his chest she heard the familiar muffled noises of his inner organs working but the fact that his heart beat was so faint really worried her. Closing her eyes she let her chakra flow into him and she followed her chakra into his body. Exploring his major organs and his heart. Not finding anything wrong she went back into her body and stood back from the bed. Her brows furrowed and she looked down at the prone form. He looked pale and was clammy to the touch. His heart beat was very weak and getting weaker by the minute and nothing was wrong with his organs or his chakra so why is he showing these signs of failing health. Clearly puzzled she turned back to the waiting nurse.

"How long has his condition been deteriorating?"

The nurse gave Sakura a clip board with Sasuke's stats. "He has just started today, he was actually conscious for a while yesterday but ever since this morning his heart beat has gotten slower and slower and he has become pale but we cannot find anything wrong with him."

Sakura frowned and scanned the states. "Let's give him some antibiotics and put an IV in him we will see if that helps a little. I have to go check in with Naruto so just send for me if anything happens," She said giving the clip board back.

Looking back at Sasuke one last time she left the room and headed towards the Hokage's office. She was glad that the hospital was less then a quarter mile from HQ because there was no way she could lug Sasuke around and she couldn't undo the binding until next week.

'_His trial is next week… I wonder if he will be exiled or not.'_

At the thought of Sasuke's absence she felt her chest tighten which totally annoyed her. Ever since the first night she had made a very big effort to keep her feelings under wraps and to keep her distance from the Uchiha. It still shocked her that he had kissed her and then shown her exactly what he held inside all the time. If she was less wise she would probably had fallen into his arms by now but she was determined not to fall for his tricks. She didn't need to end up back where she was eight years ago. When she finally reached Naruto's office she was surprised to find Naruto sleeping, his head resting on his arm. She smirked and walked around the desk to get a better look at his face. He looked so young when he was sleeping. All the lines of worry that have appeared over the last couple of years seem to have vanished and all that was left was a boyish innocence that seemed to never leave his face. Smiling warmly she reached out her hand and shook Naruto's shoulder gently. Waking up instantly Naruto groggily lifted his head and looked around, confused.

"It looks like someone is sleeping on the job," Sakura said, a smirk planted on her lips.

Naruto's head whipped around and he surged to his feet and caught Sakura in a huge bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake I've been worried about you ever since Sasuke woke up yesterday and you still slept. Are you okay? When did you get up?"

"Calm down Naruto I'm fine, I just woke up a little bit ago and yes I'm good enough to be up."

Naruto grinned and let Sakura out of his embrace. "I'm glad your okay I was getting worried when you didn't wake up for two days."

Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not dead yet. I guess I just went overboard with giving away my chakra like I did. But don't worry everything is fine… one thing is bugging me though, have you heard about Sasuke's condition lately?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set into a frown. "No why, is he okay? He was conscious yesterday."

"Yea that is what the nurse told me too but it seems that today he has not woken up and his condition is deteriorating and no one seems to know why. I wanted to ask you if I could scan him to see if I can find anything wrong with him."

Naruto shook his head, "No I don't think that would be a good idea, you just woke up from chakra depletion I don't want you going unconscious again because you depleted your chakra a second time. I'll have someone else do the scan; you just go home and rest a bit. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Sakura frowned but didn't argue, she knew that it would be dangerous to do the scan herself and there were plenty of other good medic Nins that could do the scan on Sasuke. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the fact that she wouldn't get to work on Sasuke or for that matter be with Sasuke. Groaning inwardly she stood up from her chair.

"Okay Naruto just make sure to let me know any updates. I'm going to go home to rest if anything comes up I'll be there."

"I will; bye Sakura-Chan… I'm glad your better."

Sakura looked up into Naruto's worried eyes and smiled. "You shouldn't worry so much its not like I'm made out of glass you know. And remember who trained me, I promise I wont break," she teased and then walked out of his office.

Once out of the tall red building she turned down a main street and made her way to her small apartment. He mind raced, going through all she could remember of the extraction of Sasuke's curse seal. No matter how much she went through it she couldn't find anything that could tell her why he was not waking up again. The only thing that did seem strange to her was the almost life like quality that the curse seal had.

It was as if the thing was alive but she knew that was impossible it was just a curse that fed off the chakra of others. She shivered as cold fingers slivered down her spine. Just thinking about having to live with something like that in her body made her shudder. She remembered back when she had first met Sasuke in the cave, he had said that he regretted his mistake of joining Orochimaru. She had been surprised then to hear the once cold Uchiha admit any feelings to her especially regret. Finally reaching her apartment she opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes flying to the figure that lay in her couch.

Sasuke lay sleeping, a blanket covering half his torso, the rest bare to the world. His black hair lay disheveled on the pillow, some strands lying across his face, hiding one side of his face. She slowly closed the door and made her way to the couch. She didn't know how he had gotten here but she needed to get him back to the hospital, fast. She reached out her hand, which she noted shook slightly, and lay it on his warm shoulder. She couldn't help but notice that his warm skin felt like silk under her fingers but she shook her self and gently nudged him to see if he woke. His face scrunched up and then his eyes slowly slid open baring his obsidian eyes to her view.

"Sasuke what are you doing here… you need to be in the hospital."

"I'm fine, my body is healing itself and it will take a couple of days for my body to go back to normal. I don't feel like having people I don't know poking at me."

Sakura's slender pink brow lifted in response to his last comment but she refrained from saying anything. Withdrawing her hand she started to make her way to the kitchen.

"Fine if that's what you want, just don't die on my couch, I don't feel like having to explain your death to Naruto," She said nonchalantly and disappeared into the kitchen. When she came back out she found Sasuke sitting down, his shirt back on and his hair neatly pulled away from his face once again. She had to marvel at how polished he looked even though he was clearly still sick. Looking closer she could see the unusual paleness in his skin and the moisture sticking to his skin like a second skin. She walked over and kneeled down next to the bed. Before Sasuke could say anything she took out a large syringe filled with liquid and stuck it into his arm. Sasuke hissed at the slight pain but said nothing else.

"I just gave you antibiotics to help fight your fever and it will put you to sleep in a couple of minutes," Sakura said moving away.

Sasuke's hand shot out like an arrow and locked around her arm. Sakura looked down surprised at his speed, "What are you doing let go of me Sasuke."

Sasuke did not release her instead he pulled her closer so that their lips were a hairsbreadth apart.

"Thank you Sakura for releasing me of this curse… forgive me but I just can't help myself…" He emitted a strangled groan and gently covered her lips with his own.

Her first thought was to push him away and hit him so hard he flew through her wall and to the street below but then the feel of his lips atop hers registered in her brain and she couldn't help but give into those demanding lips. She let out a small sigh and her body melted against his as if it had a will of its own. Her arms slid up and around his neck and she pressed closer to his heat. He slanted his lips across her and deepened the kiss plunging his wet tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet nectar. She was drunk on his essence, she couldn't get enough of him; she wanted more.

She battled with his tongue for dominance and she slid one hand down and under his shirt smoothing her hand over the warm skin of his stomach. She could feel the hidden strength under his skin and she smiled against his lips when she felt his muscles jump at her touch. She registered bells going off in the back of her mind but she didn't want to listen to the screaming of her consciousness, all she wanted to do was feel and be touched by his warm hands.

As if reading her mind his big hand slid under her simple white kimono and slid over the bare smooth skin of her back. The feel of his calloused hands sliding over her smooth skin was enough to lull her to sleep. She loved the feel of his hands on her body and she wanted him to feel more of her.

Just then a loud knock registered in her lust fogged mind and she jumped from Sasuke as if she was burned. Her lust filled eyes met his and she felt a small blush start to heat up her face. Moving back from the couch like prey escaping from the predator, she straightened her kimono and her hair and opened the door to find a medic Nin.

"Hello Miss Haruna I was sent here by the Hokage to check on Uchiha Sasuke," The Nin said in a small voice her green eyes trying to look around Sakura curiously.

Moving to the side she motioned for the Nin to come in furious that she was feeling a pang of jealousy.  
"You can look at him all you want just close the door when you leave. Also I just gave him antibiotics so he should be going to sleep soon so I would hurry and do whatever you have to do," She said her voice coming out colder then she had meant it to.

Glancing at Sasuke she was infuriated to find him smirking up at her and before she let herself hit him she spun on her heel and left the room, escaping to the refuge of her room.

Once inside she leaned against the closed door and hesitantly touched a finger to her still damp lips. She couldn't believe she had just kissed him again. All these weeks she had avoided him like the plague and now a week to the day from his trial she gave in and let him kiss her. If she didn't stop this soon she would just end up getting hurt in the end and that was the last thing she needed. She thought back to the feel of his rough hands on her body and she felt a drop of fire travel to the lower pits of her stomach. Cursing her bodies betrayal she made her way to the large window in her room and gazed out, looking at the many people down below going about their daily lives. She wished she could be one of them who did a routine and stuck to it, instead she had chosen the way of the shinobi and she had dedicated her life to chaos and uncertainty.

She vowed then that she would not give the last of her sanity to Sasuke, she didn't want to be hurt by him again and if she had her way she would never see him again after next week and she hoped to Kami that the village would decide to kick him out because if she had to see his face everyday for the rest of her life she would sooner leave herself then be forced to that life. Sighing she turned from the window and began to get ready to take a shower all the while her mind only thinking about the black eyed man that now sat in her living room.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

**Authors Note**

Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken so long to update. As you know I've started school and work again so my free time has been less then halved. So I'm finally done with the 8th chapter I hope you like it. It's more of a filler chapter then anything but don't worry the main story is going to be getting under way again. Thanks again for all the review I've been trying to reply to all of them but if I didn't reply to some I apologize. Please review and I will be updating again in about a month hopefully.

Next Chapter:

The Trial begins!! What will be the village's decision? Will Sasuke be viewed as a traitor and killed or will he be shunned from the village?


	9. AN

A/N:

Wow so it's been like two years since I've even looked at this story and my other Naruto story and frankly I feel horrible about that, I have thoroughly let my readers down. So I have decided to pick this and my other Naruto story up again because I have found inspiration and time to finish these stories because they disserve to be finished. For the past two years I have really lost a lot of interest in Naruto but I think I'm getting back into it and I am hoping to continue and finish these stories. Please bare with me because I have to re-familiarize myself with them but I will be updating within the next two week for both stories and I hope you guys still read them. Thanks and once again I sincerely apologize for not updating for so long. Also I am looking for a beta to help me along since I haven't written fan fiction in a while. Please let me know

Moonsiren06


End file.
